onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Other
Movie 3 Horn Eaters Horn Eaters (ツノクイ, Tsuno Kui) are a type of creature featured prominently in the third One Piece movie. They are large herbivorous armadillo-like rhinos that will aggressively attack any horned creature within sight, even if said creature happens to have fake horns, as seen with Luffy (Usopp had him garbed in a ridiculous costume with antlers included). They are used by Butler to herd the various other horned animals on Crown Island in order to chop their horns off. Trumpet Pig A is a weird pig living on the Crown Island. Square Rhinos are animals with a rectangular form and loosely resemble rhinos that live on the Crown Island. When they lie on the ground, it is very easy to mistake them for rocks. Movie 5 Hippo Rhino A is a purple rhino with a hippo's mouth. It can be mistaken for a rock when its head is downwards. It's also a good swimmer as it was able to swim far out to the sea. It fell in love with the Going Merry after it landed on it which made it spit out a fish it was choking on. It decided to swim to the Going Merry and propose to it. Movie 6 Rosario Rosario was the giant pet goldfish owned by Muchigoro. It was a giant red fish with a hard metallic shell. The shell had jewels embedded on the top and on the forehead. Movie 7 Island Turtle The , also known as Mecha Island, is a giant turtle that wakes every thousand years to lay its eggs. These eggs are considered extremely valuable due to being made of gold. Monsters Dragon in "Monsters".]] Oda has mixed the Monsters story into the One Piece main story, making dragons a canonical species within One Piece. are large winged reptiles of great power and ferocity that are capable of breathing fire. One resided in the Wano Country long ago. The powers and abilities of a dragon are so strong that not only can it destroy a single town (under the control of D.R. and Cyrano with the use of a Dragon Horn) and bring terror to the public, but killing one made the samurai Ryuma a legend, and stories about him are still passed down after generations. Dragons were first mentioned by Hogback in the One Piece storyline during the Thriller Bark Arc, where he revealed to Zoro the story of Ryuma and his legendary slaying of a dragon long ago which the latter took in with much scepticism. Dr. Vegapunk was revealed to have created his own artificial dragons to guard Punk Hazard. The Straw Hats encountered two, both of which were incredibly strong, and one possessing great speed as well. However, both were eventually killed by Kin'emon and the Straw Hats. There are also two anime exclusive dragon species, the Sennenryu and the Tatsunoko Dragon. Romance Dawn V.2 Roc are giant panda-like birds. Balloon is the last of his kind. Site Navigation Category:Animal Species